


sweetness and light

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Cooking, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Prompto Argentum, Promnis - Freeform, Promptober 2020, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto gets wooed by Ignis in the best way possible--with food.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	sweetness and light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> ________  
> Promptober Day 21: Sweets
> 
> Rated M for alcohol usage JUST in case but no one gets like, blackout drunk. Just some wine with dinner, maybe slightly tipsy characters.

Ignis puts the final touches on the strawberry cheesecake cake balls, sprinkling pink and white sprinkles on the liquid icing as it cools. His eyes dart to the plate of homemade cranberry, white chocolate, and macadamia nut cookies that have been ready for hours; and then to the peanut butter cups that are stacked neatly in his largest glass storage container. He sighs, standing up fully and recapping the Valentine’s Day-themed sprinkle container. 

They say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach—and Ignis desperately hopes that this will endear him to Prompto. He’d never thought he’d fall in love—especially not so helplessly—but after years of knowing Noct’s quirky commoner friend, Ignis Scientia knows that feeling your heart rate increase in the presence of another person is not simply a cardiac anomaly. Prompto’s just...bright. He operates on the same wavelength as Noctis, which is arguably his biggest appeal. _Anyone_ who can bring Noctis Lucis Caelum out of his shell and make him laugh is worth keeping around. But Prompto’s most definitely his own person outside of Noct’s influence. He’s just as geeky as the prince, and his passion for photography and chocobos is something Ignis could spend hours listening to. He’s _selfless_ , and never asks for anything—Ignis has to bully him into free rides to and from the Citadel, the arcade, or Noct’s apartment. He’s just...genuine. He cares, and it shows. 

Not to mention his _looks_. Sure, he was the cute boy-next-door in high school, but early adulthood had given him lean muscles (those _biceps_ , thanks Crownsguard training), more coordination, and a cooler hairstyle. Ignis never had a chance. Those wide, violet-blue eyes, always full of laughter and wonder; that slender face full of freckles that Ignis find himself itching to kiss; his cute button nose; his pink, slightly chapped lips... 

Ignis clears his throat and picks up the pan of cake balls, sliding them into the fridge to harden and cool. He spends the rest of the afternoon puttering about nervously until his scheduled date with Prompto. Well. Ignis thinks it’s a date. He's _intended_ for it to be a date. He’s making homemade lasagna, a famous Altissian dish, and he’d even bought a new bottle of wine. He’s going to be wearing a _tie_. He’s going to light _candles._ He only hopes that Prompto gets the hint. For all of his wonderfulness, the younger man can be a little...dense. Not that he’s not smart, but Prompto’s self-deprecation and anxiety consistently surprise Ignis. He’s been rehearsing his confession speech in his head for a week. Prompto has to have no doubt in his mind that Ignis has a vested romantic interest in him. 

_______ 

Prompto paces back and forth outside of Ignis’ apartment door for ten minutes before the scheduled dinner time. Ignis had said “Wear what you want,” but Prompto knows Ignis, and he’d hate to show up in his patchy vest and jeans while Ignis was pressed into suspenders and dress slacks, so he’d recruited Noctis to help him find some decent dress clothes at the second-hand shop near his house. It was hard to find things without stains or moth holes, but they’d finally found a fitted pair of black pants and a dark red coeurl-print shirt. Noct had even paid for Prompto to get the clothes professionally dry-cleaned, pressed, and tailored. Prompto had done some of the alterations of the shirt himself, making it more into his punky style by replacing the plain red buttons with skull buttons and painting skull and crossbones on the back. He hopes Ignis likes it. It kind of looks like the cool purple one that Ignis wears, but Prompto’s more of a crimson guy. 

He’s idly wondering if this is an _actual_ date, or if he’s being rude by not having brought anything, or if he wore too much cologne, or not enough—when he finally manages to knock on the door. The doorknob turns just seconds later. 

Prompto nearly melts on the spot. It’s really not fair for Ignis to be so hot. He’s in dress pants, a black and gray pinstripe shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his toned forearms, and suspenders. He looks like a guy from an old mafia movie—but if Ignis wanted to slit Prompto’s throat, what a way to go, Prompto’s decides. 

But no daggers are in sight, only Ignis’ sexy green eyes and silver-rimmed glasses and a deep accented “Hello, Prompto.” 

“Hey Igster!” quips Prompto, trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach. “I’m here!” 

“So you are,” says Ignis as he opens the door fully to let Prompto inside. 

Prompto’s eyes nearly bug out of his head as he enters Ignis’ modest apartment. For starters, it’s immaculate (as he expected). It smells _amazing_ , the warmth from the kitchen bleeding over into the living room and the foyer. There’s a candelabra on the table, lit, and a baking pan on a trivet, as well as plates, silverware, and a bottle of wine in a bucket. The bar is lined with rows of deserts, which makes Prompto’s mouth water even more. He turns to Ignis, flabbergasted. 

“Dude,” he says. “You didn’t have to do all of this! It’s just me.” 

“Well, that’s precisely why I did it,” says Ignis with a small smile, unwilling to be subtle anymore. He gazes at Prompto’s shirt. It’s so _him_. “Your blouse is wonderful, Prompto.” 

“Oh, this old thing?” Prompto waggles his eyebrows and laughs. “Funny story Iggy, I got it from a thrift shop! I changed the buttons and painted the back.” He rubs his neck nervously. “I, uh, I know it’s not the best thing ever but I hope it’s nice enough...” 

Ignis’ heart flutters at the revelation. That Prompto went and found a shirt specifically for tonight, and then _altered_ it, hoping for his approval...Ignis would love him in a paper bag. It’s too much. He feels himself growing too hot. “It’s wonderful, Prompto. It suits you so well.” he motions to the table. “Are you hungry?” 

“As if you gotta ask!” Prompto laughs. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day.” 

Ignis pulls out a chair and bids him sit, then pours wine for the both of them, and then seats himself, plating Prompto a generous portion of lasagna. 

Prompto moans softly as he takes his first bite, unaware of Ignis’ blush. “Oh, _Ignis_ ,” Prompto says, closing his eyes. “This is like the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.” 

Ignis nearly chokes, unable to get his mind out of the gutter. He coughs to disguise it and mumbles weakly, “It’s nothing, I assure you. Just a casual recipe.” 

“Nuh-uh,” says Prompto, cutting another hefty bite. “The spirit of some old Accordian grandma possessed you, I’m sure of it.” 

Ignis snorts and continues to eat, finishing his first glass of wine way before Prompto does. He pours himself a second glass and sips liberally, feeling the familiar warmth tingle through him all the way to his toes. Prompto looks like an angle across from him, candle light flickering and accentuating his angular features. 

Prompto sits back, patting his abs. “Man I’m stuffed. You sure know how to make a guy feel special, Iggy.” 

Ignis feels himself flush—from the warmth of the food, the alcohol, the candles, he’s not sure. He grins widely at Prompto. “Well, but of course. That was my intention after all.” 

Prompto blushes and takes several big gulps of his own wine, finally finishing the glass. “Wow, that’s super good. I’m usually not a wine guy but that’s different.” 

“It’s a Moscato,” says Ignis casually, like everyone should know. “It’s a bit sweeter. I thought it might suit your palate a bit more.” 

“Oh, uh yeah! You know I love my sweet things. It’s why I took up running,” Prompto laughs sheepishly, remembering his unhealthy roots. 

“Speaking of,” says Ignis. “Are you ready for dessert?” 

“Bro, anything else, and you’re gonna have to roll me home.” 

Ignis snorts and stands on shaky legs. “It would be a labor of love.” He moves to clear the table of the leftover lasagna and dinnerware. 

Prompto is speechless, letting Ignis clean as he pleases. He's not sure how to take that—but before he can ask, Ignis’ warm hand is around his wrist and tugging him up to the bar, where the platters of cake balls, cookies, and peanut butter cups are all waiting for him. 

“Dude,” says Prompto softly. “Iggy, it’s too much! You’re amazing, man.” 

“Well, so are you,” says Ignis, having started in on his third glass of wine. He feels himself pressed up against Prompto’s side—the younger man is so _warm_. 

“Nah,” says Prompto as he reaches for a plate. He helps himself to one of each dessert and moves to sit back at the table. 

Ignis only pops a cake ball into his mouth as he watches Prompto’s face melt into ecstasy at his baked desserts. He can’t help but smile like an idiot. Prompto’s so _gorgeous_ , it’s a shame he doesn’t see himself that way. 

“Oh gods,” says Prompto, eating the final bites of the cookie. “Iggy. You should open up a bakery. Seriously.” 

“Too much work,” says Ignis, waving his hand. “Besides, I am duty-bound to his Highness. I already have my career path set out for me.” 

Prompto swallows and nods. And doesn’t he know it? Ignis is too busy being smart and wonderful for Noctis to have any free time to date him—that is, if that miracle ever came to pass in the first place. Which it won’t. Prompto is _Prompto_ , and Ignis is...everything he’s not. 

They’ve migrated to Ignis’ super comfortable couch, and Prompto feels like he could go to sleep. His mouth is still full of sweet, sticky aftertastes, and he’s nursing a second glass of Moscato, which pairs really well with the strawberry cheesecake cake bites. He’d had two more. But now his pants feel tight and he feels too hot because Ignis is _right there_ on the couch next to him, looking as devastatingly sexy as always. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, Prompto?” Ignis asks. 

“Is that even a question?” Prompto sighs, letting his head lean back against the soft plush cushions. “You really know how to wine and dine a guy, Igster. I’m jealous of your future partner.” Prompto bites his lip—blame it on the wine, but he can’t help it. He hadn’t meant to go that far, but there’s no yanking the words back now. 

“Prompto,” says Ignis, and boy howdy can he feel himself slipping. “What did you think I did all this for?” 

Ignis’ tone makes Prompto shiver and he leans his head to the side, gazing at the other man. “Whaddaya mean?” 

Ignis is silent, and Prompto continues to flounder. “Well, I just...we’re friends, aren’t we, Iggy? The food was super good, and your desserts...awesome. I’m sure the other guys are going to love them. And uh...I really like hanging out with you. Like a lot.” 

“We are friends,” Ignis agrees. “Do friends usually do candlelight dinners for one another?” 

Prompto shrugs. “You’re asking the wrong guy, buddy. Noct was my first real friend. I have no idea what’s the social norm.” He waves his hand. “I mean...this is like a typical tradition from Tenebrae, right? I mean you’re so cultured, with your wine and your...everything. Sexy accent. Your wingtip shoes that are probably real crocodile skin.” Prompto makes himself stop before he digs his grave any deeper. He feels like crying. Ignis is too good to him. 

“You think this is all...” Ignis shakes his head. “Prompto, this is more than _cultural_. I’m trying to woo you.” 

“Wait...woo. Woo who?” Prompto leans forward to set his wine glass on the coffee table and turns his whole body to face Ignis. “Whaddaya mean...woo?” 

Ignis’ tongue feels heavy in his mouth, but he promised himself he’d be straightforward. There’s no going back. “I have...romantic intentions with you. If, ah. If you’d have me in return.” 

Prompto just stares, fiddling with the black bracelets on his wrists. “Romantic intentions...?” 

“Yes.” 

“This was...this was a date.” 

“I’d been inclined to think so, yes. If the candles and homemade dinner and dessert weren’t enough of a clue.” 

Prompto laughs suddenly, shaking his head. “Man, leave it to me to go on a whole ass date and not even realize it. My first date, wow.” He blushes and gazes up at Ignis through half-lidded eyes. “You...you mean it?” 

Ignis sucks in a breath. “I’ve never been surer of anything. You must tell me if my affections are returned. I have been suffering for so long.” 

Prompto stares. “Suffering? Gosh Iggy, I had no idea. Um. Well _yeah,_ duh dude. You’re like...you’re crazy beautiful, and you’re good with your hands, and you know everything, and you can cook, and I love how you whoop everyone’s ass at Mario Kart even though you act like you’re too fancy for video games, and I love how you...” 

Ignis surges forward to press his lips against Prompto’s, causing the blond to cut his words off in a filthy moan as he frantically kisses back. Ignis can taste all of the sweet dessert flavors in Prompto’s mouth—but kissing Prompto is sweeter than any cake. Ignis pulls back and is instantly obsessed with Prompto’s post-kissing face. 

“No need to be jealous of my future partner,” whispers Ignis as he rakes his hands through Prompto’s hair, earning him shivers and soft gasps. “He’s you, after all, if you accept.” 

“Gods, Iggy,” breathes Prompto, sniffing back tears. “Yeah, hell yeah. I wanna be your boyfriend so badly.” 

“Consider your wish granted.” Ignis leans down for another kiss and spends the rest of the evening with the best dessert he’s ever tasted. 


End file.
